


A Mother's Love

by JustHereForTheFanContent



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Lots of Angst, also angst, but it isn't so blatant so I won't tag the relationship, but my writing isn't that great, sorry - Freeform, there's a hint of glacier at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHereForTheFanContent/pseuds/JustHereForTheFanContent
Summary: Love was the very first thing Cole ever felt, the first thing he ever knew. But nowadays, only the memories remain and they're all he has left of her.
Relationships: Cole & His Mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Mother's Love

The very first thing Cole ever felt as far as he can remember was love. It wasn’t the same love he had for cake or for his fellow ninja. It was a very special kind that only one person could ever give. The kind that made him feel safe and was supposed to always be with him.

He remembered his mother always telling him she’ll always love him and be there for him. Her love made him feel that all was right in the world. She was all he needed to feel accepted and know what true happiness feels like.

Until suddenly, she was gone.

He remembered his father telling him she can’t be with them anymore, his eyes red and wet. Cole was still young so he didn’t fully comprehend what his surviving parent told him. He absolutely refused to believe him. He knew his mother better than anyone else. She just wasn’t the kind of person to abandon her family in an instant. He lost count of all the times he saw his parents being affectionate with one another and exchanging ‘I love you’s. Whenever she had cake, she was always more than happy giving her son a little taste of sweet heaven. She loved her family too much to leave all of a sudden. There’s no way she would ever break her promise that she’ll always be with him.

His mother was just hiding, waiting to be found. He was going to prove it and find her.

* * *

“Mommy!” Cole’s cries for his mother became an everyday occurrence in the family household. He would go to his and her favorite hiding places when they play hide-and-seek to no avail. He turned his sights to practically everything on the family property. He scoured every item in the closet, opened every cupboard in the house, and even dug through the gardens, always expecting his mother to turn up.

Cole was very much his mother’s child. She was known to never give up once she has her own goal to strive for no matter what. His once seemingly bereft father did what he could to stop him but what does he know? He doesn’t even seem to miss her at all. It angered him that his father kept singing and dancing like nothing was wrong.

“Let go of me!” Cole squirmed in his father’s grasp when he retrieved him from the edge of the yard.

“Cole, you need to stop this nonsense right now!” Lou scolded him.

“But why? What about Mom?”

“Cole, Mommy can’t be here. She’s…” His father looked like he had more to say but something was stopping him.

“No! Mom will come back! I know!” Cole wrested his arm free from his father’s grasp and went back to calling for her. He kept looking for his mother until exhaustion stopped him that day, only to resume his search when the morning came.

With each passing day, the time Cole spent searching for his mother shrank. He would wander all over the place for hours on end but now, it took only several minutes before he’d curl up into a ball and weep. His calls for her became more and more strained until they were lost amidst sobs of complete and utter anguish over her absence.

In a twisted case of irony, Cole started seeing his mother or at least the illusion of her. His very eyes have taken to playing cruel tricks or it may just be his desperation making up images of her to appease him. Either way, he always fell for it, still clinging to the hope that he  _ will _ find her.

“Mom!” Cole turned around and dove in the direction where his mother would’ve stood, expecting to be back in her loving arms.

His arms were met with soft fabrics and textiles and his mother’s unforgettable scent of lilies and spring flowers in full bloom… but no arms to hold him and no voice to tell him she’s here.

His dad must’ve left the closet open and he apparently kept his wife’s wardrobe. The last time Cole had seen them was when his mother was home wearing them. Back when he believed she was going to be with him always. Cole held one of his mother’s dresses in her hand. The fine silk still carried her distinctive scent that usually put him at ease. Now it was a bitter reminder that it’s all he has left of her.

...

Cole curled up on top of the dresses piled up on his parents’ large bed, imagining he was laying alongside his mother. The memories only told him that he will never get to be with her again. This was the closest he will ever get but it won’t be the same. It was a cruel reminder that time can only march ever forward. His mother was now part of the past but he wasn’t ready to leave her.

“Goodnight Mom…” Cole gave the mound of clothing a goodnight kiss just like his mom always did for him. Laying atop the clothes, he shut his eyes while he continued to sniffle and let more tears wet his face until his mind can enter the world of dreams...

* * *

Tonight was one of those times Zane was a light sleeper. He quickly deduced that the light sobs coming from Cole’s bed interrupted his sleep schedule. It wasn’t unusual for the earth ninja to make much noise in his sleep. The perceptive humanoid can tell something wasn’t right. He tip-toed over in near silence and inspected his teammate’s condition.

Cole never looked so pitiful curled up in the blanket, his face damp with the traces of the tears that already freed themselves from his concealed eyes.

“...Mom…” Cole whimpered in his sleep.

From what the others have been told, it’s been many years since Cole’s mother passed away. Even now, the pain of losing her was as strong as ever. Zane knew that terrible feeling all too well with the passing of his own father. The nindroid wanted so badly to wake him up and comfort him with his mutual understanding of his anguish but something was stopping him. He didn’t know what it was. It could be his inherent concern for others because the other ninja will more than likely be disturbed from their otherwise peaceful slumber if he wakes up Cole. Still, there must be something the ice ninja could do to placate him.

Zane placed a gentle hand on the sleeping ninja’s shoulder. Cole flinched for one second before becoming still again but continued to weep for his dead mother. He wasn’t sure if that tiny bit of comfort will reach him in his dreams or if he knows that’s his intention.

All he can do is hope that it does.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so we will die and come back to life every time like Zane


End file.
